Memories
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Seamus Finnigan breaks Diana Warwick's heart & she reminces on memories! ONESHOT!


AUTHORS NOTE: WHY AM I WRITING IN ALL CAPS? Oh, O.K! That's better! By the way, I'm more using Harry Potter characters to play out my life, so don't expect any resemblance to the Harry Potter series what so ever! Anyway, I hope you like this story.

"Seamus!" Diana Warwick said, "Do you know what we just did to Lavender?"

"What this time?" Seamus asked his good friend, Diana.

Diana & Seamus had been friends ever since they had gotten paired together for a potions assignment. They had to stand in front of the whole class & tell about all these different potions. They'd discovered they had loads in common & had an awesome time together. Diana liked Seamus, for a matter of fact she was going to she was going to tell him now. "I was hanging out with Draco, Fleur Delacour, Blaise Zambini, &-well Lavender came over uninvited because she thinks she's my "friend". Well, Ron just bought Lavender a new charm bracelet because it's her birthday today. She had it off & had to go talk to Padma for a sec & told me, 'Hold this.' So then, Draco says, 'Let me have it!' & so I say, 'Will you give it back?' & he says, 'Yes. Give it to me!' so I gave it to him & Lavender walks back & says, 'Where's my charm bracelet?' & I said, 'I don't have it.' & she said 'But I told you to hold it.' & I said, 'I don't have it.' Then Draco tosses it to her saying, 'Happy birthday Lavender!' It was so funny!"

Seamus laughed. "I have something to tell you too!"

"Yeah!" Diana said, "I want to tell you something else too, but you first!"

"Well, I am officially going with Ginny Weasley!" Seamus said, "It happened last night! Isn't that great Diana?"

"Oh." Diana said, "Yeah, it's… great." She attempted to smile.

"Diana, are you alright?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah. I'm, uh, just fine! I'm going to, uh, send a letter! Yeah. That's it! Send a letter!" Diana said, walking out of the common room. Diana picked up her black trench coat she'd wanted to show Seamus. She walked out of the common room & ran right into Blaise.

"Oh, hi Diana." Blaise said.

"Hi Blaise." Diana said in a monotone.

"Where's Seamus?" Blaise asked, "I want to show him & Draco my new pair of head phones! Aren't they cool?"

"Yes they are Blaise. And _SEAMUS _the-bearer-of-bad-news is in there talking to Fleur." Diana said.

"You liked him?" Blaise asked, "He didn't like you?"

"Yeah." Diana replied.

"I'm sorry." Blaise said, "Doesn't he already have a girlfriend? Ginny I think?"

"Yeah." Diana said.

"I think I've met her before." Blaise said.

"What's she like?" Diana asked.

"She's a loon." Blaise said, "And always doing these high-pitched-" Blaise imitated an annoying girl from a movie laughing,

"I hate it when girls do that!" Diana said, "She's crazy?"

Blaise nodded. "Speak of the devil." Blaise whispered, "I'll handle her. Just get out of here!"

Diana didn't mind obliging. She took of down the stairs like the real devil was after her, before Ginny had even taken another step. _Wow! _Diana thought, _I didn't know Blaise was so nice! I always thought he was just some Slytherin who was always passing notes to Draco in class. I didn't know he'd actually say 'sorry' to me when I got my heart broken. I didn't even think he'd say 'sorry' if I got my ARM broken! _Diana was so busy thinking she didn't notice when she ran right into Professor Snape.

"Miss Warwick, what-" Professor Snape started to say.

"I'm going to the owlery, bye!" Diana said, running out the door before Snape could say another syllable. Diana ran up to the owlery seeing Parvati Patil. "Uh, hi Parvati!" Diana said.

"Hi… Diana? Are you O.K?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah!" Diana said.

"Why don't you have a letter?" Parvati asked.

"I… just like to hang out in the owlery!" Diana said. She stepped in the owlery. Parvati was shorter then she was.

"Hey Diana, I think Harry likes me." Parvati asked.

"What?" Diana said.

"Oh, O.K." Parvati said, "I'll see you later." She walked out of the owlery.

"Thank god." Diana mumbled. She liked Parvati O.K (Even though she was Lavender's, Dean's, & Seamus' sister.), but she wouldn't care if she ran into Viktor Krum, she just didn't want to see anyone right now! She sat in the owlery window & watched the snowfall. Snow was so noticeable in her hair. She was a dumb brunette. At least she wasn't _red headed _like that dumb Ginny Weasley. O.K. Maybe she would care if she ran into Viktor Krum a little bit. O.K. More then a little bit. O.K! O.K! O.K! A LOT ALL RIGHT! NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP! Truth was, she loved quidittch. Almost as much as competitive swimming. _Seamus. _Seamus & her had both liked competitive swimming. One of the many things they had in common.

Flashback 

_(In Snape's dungeon, practicing for their presentation.) _

"_Look Seamus!" Diana said half laughing, pointing to a huge mess of grounded cheese-its Seamus was standing on._

"_Oh!" Seamus said, jumping off of it, "I don't think I did that!"_

_Just then Parvati, Seamus's sister, walked right across it._

"_Did you see that?" Seamus asked, "She just…walks right across it!"_

_Diana laughs. _

"_Mrs. Zambini?" Seamus said to his best friend Blaise's mother. "Where's a broom & a dust pan?" _

"_Down the hall in that closet." Mrs. Zambini said. _

_Seamus disappears to go get the broom._

"_Hey Diana!" Lavender said, walking up to Diana, "My back is killing me! And Draco & Blaise pushed me down this morning & nearly paralyzed me!" _

"_Yes Lavender." Diana said like a machine programmed to say it._

_  
Seamus comes back & starts sweeping up the cheese-its. _

"_Thank you Seamus!" Mrs. Zambini said._

"_Hey Seamus, you missed a spot!" Diana said._

"_Wha-Oh yeah." Seamus laughs a little & sweeps up the last of the cheese-its._

"_Mom wants us down stairs NOW!" Dean yells to Seamus, Lavender, & Parvati.  
_

"_I'M COMING!" Lavender yelled at him._

"_I'll see you next week Seamus!" Diana said._

_  
"Bye." Seamus said, walking out the door._

"_Alright, look Diana, I'll talk to you later, O.K?" Lavender said, "Try & call me tonight before eight. I have a dinner to go to then."_

"_All right Lavender." Was always Diana' s response, "I'll try." _

"_Bye!" Lavender said, waving. _

"_Hey Fleur!" Diana said, running up to her best friend, Fleur Delacour. _

_  
"Did you see the way he looked at me? Did you see the way CEDRIC DIGGORY LOOKED AT ME?" Fleur practically screamed, "I tried to tell Blaise & Draco but they just didn't care! I think he's going to ask me to the Valentine prom!"_

"_That's great Fleur!" Diana said, "That's awesome!" _

_(Right after practicing for their presentations in Snape's dungeon.)_

"_That was so awesome Seamus! We're totally going to win this thing!" Diana screamed._

_Seamus laughed. "You really think so?"_

"_Ya!" Diana said._

"_Diana, I can't believe I got paired with Blaise!" Lavender said, "I'm sure our team could win if it wasn't for Blaise!"_

"_Sure Lavender."_

"_Did you know that Draco…?" Lavender went on._

_  
"Sure Lavender." _

"_And then Blaise…!" _

"_Sure Lavender." Since Seamus was talking to Draco & Blaise, she made a be-line to Fleur. _

_  
"CEDRIC ASKED ME OUT! CEDRIC ASKED ME OUT! CEDRIC ASKED ME OUT! CEDRIC ASKED ME OUT!" Fleur said, she was jumping up & down & dancing across the room since everyone had cleared out. Diana hugged her & they jumped around in a circle until they were both panting. _

"_CEDRIC ASKED ME OUT!" _

_(First week of Snape's presentation class)_

"_Diana, over in that corner. Colin, over there with Diana &, you Seamus." McGonagall said._

"_Hi." Seamus said._

_  
"Hi." Diana said._

"_And the best team will win." McGonagall said._

"_That's gonna be us." Seamus said._

"_Oh yeah!" Diana said._

"_First, tell your group a little bit about yourselves." McGonagall said._

"_Do you want me to go first?" Diana asked._

"_I can go first." Seamus said, "So, I love The Lord Of The Rings."_

"_Me too!" Diana said._

"_And I like swimming." Seamus continued._

"_I love swimming too." Diana said. _

"_I like hanging out with friends. Especially my best friend, Blaise." Seamus said._

"_My best friend is Fleur Delacour." Diana told him, "I love hanging out with her too." _

"_One time, I had a bunch of socks, so I stuck them in the wash." Seamus said, "And my sister's red dress was in there, so I got my socks out & it was like, 'Oh no! I have pink socks!'!"_

_  
Diana laughed. "One time my Grandpa was cooking soup & me, my Mom, & him were all outside & my Mom's like, 'I smell smoke.' & my Grandpa ran inside the house & took the soup outside, it was burned black, & my dog ate it!'!"_

_Seamus & Collin laughed. _

_**End of flashbacks**_


End file.
